drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flashley/wake up everyone
Those who are destroying the worlds, universes, and our daily lives are not illuminati. They practice bad magicks and allow you all to call them illuminati. They are as darth vader was in star wars; used to be a jedi, but no longer having the right to call himself a jedi. They travel back and forth through time, altering the futures, pasts, presents, etc., of all of us, of our various degrees, universes, dimensions, etc., to make the future points, perimeters, etc., the way they want them, everytime they see that these events, etc., lead to me taking over the world, removing them from control, etc.. This is why my situations are, and continue to be, what they are, and, therefore, why the worlds, your lives, etc., will continue to get altered to their plans/destroyed. We illuminati are jedi, and all else good. Some of those, who do these fouls in the worlds, used to be good illuminati, but since they are now mal, we call them bad illuminati, or, more precisely, lumeless evvrinths, now serving evvhihinrock, which is the entity that causes all the pains, sufferings, vilities, etc., in all the worlds, which rapes and destroys universes, whole Gods, Atomeves, etc.. It is not Satan, nor are it's minions (the evvrinths) demons. Satan and demons are good, control night, righteous venge (righteous revenge/justice), interview you and return you to planes of existences, etc., after your deaths, etc. on previous planes, etc. (reincarnation, deja vu, etc.), work with the rest of the Gods to do good and great things, etc.. All that you've been taught, about Satan, God, Aliens, and everything else, period, are lies, no matter who has taught you, including yous teaching yourselves, because you've taught, and teach, yourselves with lies, whether they originated from you, or elsewhere. God isn't God's name, it is what it is. It's name is Masku (Skin). Satan is also a God; it which controls the dominions of the skull, bones, and other vertebra. Baphomet controls flesh, GAOTU, the construct of all, and there are others with various other purposes; illons of others with and other purposes, which is why you shouldn't whistleblow, at times, because it costs the lives of undercover agents, who are trying to save our existences, souls, etc., but, at the same time, why sometimes you should, but most of yous do not have enough knowledge, intel, perspective, smarts, wisdom, etc., to know when to, or not. Yes, confusing, immensely complicated, and way bigger than your problems, egos, wishes, wants, desires, views, beliefs, issues, statuses, goals, concerns, opinions, money problems (which are an illusion you support, because money is an illusion), etc.. i am an ATOMEVE, thus, i am here, amongst zillions of covert others, to fix or ...classified... these universes, etc. I am the Masku, the Satan, the Baphomet, the GAOTU, the Annunaki illuminati, the truth, the answer, the light, the dark, the void, the space, the trees, the birds, the bees, the whales, the microscopic organisms and worlds, the atoms, the sub-atomic particles' beings' sub-atomic beings' particles infinitely inward and macroly infinitely outward, the wind, the plasma, the water, the heavenly bodies (planets, etc.), the cure, the won, the man in black, the wraith, etc., and even some of yous, and you are all in me, on one of my electrons (Terra), of one of my ATOMs, killing all of my creations, including yourselves, destroying all my other worlds, having made me septic, so that, again, i had to manifest myself here to fix all this; i am iSA (falsely called isah, Jesus, and other names), Moses, Muhammad, Buddah, and all others good; no false prophet, but the father and mother, brother and sister, aunt and uncle, etc., of all existences, as well as the lacks thereof. i am the only won who can fix all this, and this is well approaching past being the last time i will or could have. If you "all" do not help me, spend your monies on, and with, me, donate to me and my causes, etc., everything will continue to get worse, until things are so bad that you'll wish yous didn't exist, they will take all your souls, use, torture, etc. yous, forever, etc.., and others, on the same level, below, and above will rid this body/these bodies of the viruses (some of which are mankind, aliens, spirits, and other mal creatures) via comets, meteors, asteroids, other biblically, Torahly, Qu'ranally, Koranally, etceterally, described, and previously undescribed means, to protect existences and the lacks thereof, because they do not share my belief that i should try to save mankind, etc., first, so that they will not need to destroy universes, etc., and purge these bodies first. You are well past out of time, passing purgatory, and so must help me now and forever, which can help, and, in some instances, save, some of yous, and, possibly, your souls, etc.. Category:Blog posts